Diapered at hogwarts (2)
by Tijimonster
Summary: This is a story strongly based off of jcj131's "Diapered at Howarts" story but is not the same book and does not have the same characters. I know the chapters are somewhat short, but there will be more of them. Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1: Kaylee's problem

Chapter ONE: Kaylee's problem

Kaylee was a very different girl. For one, she was very small for her age of nine years old. If you looked at her, she looked as if she were a six or seven year old. But that was not the thing that made her really different from all of the other girls her age. She was still in diapers.

It had all started when Kaylee was only a three year old toddler. Her parents had wanted to give potty training a try, so they bought a pack of pull-ups for her. The next day, the pull-ups had vanished and were nowhere to be found. Her parents went out and bought another pack of pull-ups and the next morning the same thing happened: they were gone. Her parents had no clue what were happening to all the pull-ups, so after a week of the same thing happening, the parents decided to stop wasting their money, and stopped buying pull-ups. Every time any pull ups at all entered Kaylee's house, they would vanish. Her parents just gave up on the diapering process for Kaylee for a while.

One day, about a month after Kaylee's parents decided not to buy pull-ups, they had and idea to sit her on the toilet and see what would happen. Five minutes before they did it, the mom went to the bathroom and discovered that the toilet had suddenly stop working! They postponed putting Kaylee on the toilet until they got a plumber, but when they called the plumbers, they discovered that all of the workers were very busy and would not be able to come to their house for almost a week. The parents hung up and put Kaylee back in diapers until they could fix the problem and get the plumbers to come over, but the plumbers never came.

Now, as you probably have guessed, Kaylee was a wizard. She had made the pull-ups disappear and made the toilet stop working because she hated the idea of not using diapers anymore. So, whenever she got near a toilet while she was a toddler, it would suddenly stop working. This problem eventually dissipated, but Kaylee still had a hate for losing diapers. Her parents could not get her into any kindergarten classes because of her diapers. Her parents eventually decided to home-school her when she was five. The years went by as Kaylee got older and was still in diapers. Every time her parents wanted Kaylee to try to use the potty, she would take off her pants and defiantly rebelliously soak her diaper and then scream until they changed her. Once Kaylee was nine, the parents stopped trying altogether to potty train her because Kaylee did not want to be potty trained and problems kept coming up to prevent it.


	2. Chapter 2: Kaylee meets a new friend

Chapter TWO: Kaylee meets a new friend

Everything changed the day a huge man (named Hagrid) knocked on their door and said that he was from HogwartsSchool of witchcraft and wizardry. He also said that Kaylee had been accepted to the school for her first year. Kaylee was astonished! Her mom and dad wanted her to go to the school, but she was very worried about her diapers and if they would still let her go if they knew, but her parents had already communicated with the school (her parents were slightly magic) and the headmasters all knew, but the teachers did not. Kaylee was till reluctant to go. What if her roommates found out about her diaper use? After a couple hours of discussion, Kaylee decided to go to Hogwarts.

The next morning, Kaylee packed her bags to go to school. Her parents went out and bought a sixty-four pack of diapers for Kaylee and put them in her bags along with a box of wipes and a big tube of diaper-rash cream. Kaylee want through lots more diapers than an average morning, but when it was time to go, Kaylee was very nervous and scared about leaving her parents for the first time in years. Her parents surprised her with a bag of their old Hogwarts stuff for her to use. They all got into the car and drove to the train station. After lots of hugging and kissing and one final change, Kaylee went into the station.

Immediately when Kaylee entered the station, she was lost. She had no idea where to go to get to the train! She wandered around the station for a while, looking for a Hogwarts sign, but she never saw one. Finally, she stood between platforms nine and ten. He saw another girl with an owl cage and trunk come up and asked her how to get on the train. She said with a smile, "You are a new one, aren't you" "You get on the train by walking into the platform nine and ten wall" Once Kaylee went through the wall, she stopped short and stared. She looked around at everything. Then other older girl came through the barrier. She asked if Kaylee wanted to sit next to her on the train and she gladly accepted because she had no other friends. Once they got on the train, both the girls walked down the hall and found an empty compartment. They both sat down and put their bags on the floor. The older girl told Kaylee that she had never been to Hogwarts before and Kaylee told her the same thing. Then the girl told her that he name was Mindy and that she had always wanted a little sister. Kaylee told Mindy, "I can be your younger sister then!" Mindy smiled and said, "Do you want to sit on my lap then?" Kaylee came over and sat on Mindy's lap and relaxed. Mindy asked, "Do you have any siblings?" Kaylee answered no, but then as she relaxed, Mindy asked, "How old are you?" Kaylee answered that she was nine. She pulled a book out of her bag and started to read. Mindy started stroking Kaylee's hair as the train flew through the countryside.


	3. Chapter 3: Kaylee gets changed

Chapter THREE: Kaylee gets changed

Notes: I will try to upload as fast as possible but I cannot upload every day.

They sat in silence for a while, while Kaylee read and Mindy stroked her. Then the train started and they knew that they would be the only two in the compartment. Mindy looked out the window and Kaylee read her book...until a bad smell filtered into the compartment. Kaylee had not been thinking about going to the bathroom and had soiled her diaper. Mindy asked Kaylee if she knew where the smell was coming from and she broke down. Kaylee cried and cried. Mindy tried to stop her crying, but could not comfort her. While still in tears Kaylee said, "I wear *sob* diapers." "I have never used the toilet *sob* once in my life." Mindy was clearly surprised, but still tried to comfort Kaylee. She said, "That is fine!" and "I don't mind" over and over, but Kaylee would not stop crying. Finally, Kaylee stopped crying. With red eyes she said, "I hope you don't think I'm weird or anything...do you?" Mindy said, "No! Just because you wear diapers does not mean that you are weird." "I still want to be your friend, even if you are diapered." Then Mindy said, "By the way, do you want me to change you?" "It stinks it here!"

Thirty minutes later, Kaylee was in a clean diaper and sitting next to Mindy. Mindy asked, "Your mom only packed you sixty-four diapers?" "That will not be enough to get you through the entire year...or will it?" Kaylee replied, "Someone is supposed to take care of it once I get to the school." "It will definitely not be enough for the year." "It may only last for a week and a half or less." Then Mindy said, "I can put a spell on it so that you never run out of diapers!" Kaylee said OK. Mindy took out her wand and said, "depricita multiplicitus" and a yellow bolt shot from her wand and onto the box of diapers. Immediately, diapers filled the box. Then Kaylee leaned over and gave Mindy a big hug and exclaimed, "You are the best friend ever!" Mindy smiled and told Kaylee to sit on the other seat because the lady with the snack cart would be coming soon and she did not want the lady to see her babying Kaylee.


End file.
